Frieza
Frieza is one of the major villains from the Dragon Ball series, its most infamous antagonist. He appeared on One Minute Melee where he fought Mewtwo. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Bowser vs Frieza *Darkseid vs. Frieza *Magneto vs Frieza *Frieza vs ??? *Lex Luthor vs Frieza *Frieza VS Apocalyse *Darth Sidious vs Frieza *Frieza vs Black Doom *Frieza vs King Dedede *Frieza vs. Mewtwo *Frieza VS Sailor Saturn *General Zod vs. Frieza *Gilgamesh vs. Frieza vs. Xemnas *Lord Frieza vs. King Ghidorah *Megatron vs. Frieza With a Partner * Goku and Superman vs Frieza and Darkseid Battle Royale * Frieza Clan Battle Royale Completed Fights * Frieza vs Cooler * Doctor Doom VS Frieza * Frieza vs. Ronan the Accuser * Thanos vs. Frieza * Mecha Frieza vs. Meta-Cooler * Goku and Superman vs Frieza and Lex Luthor History The all-powerful overlord of the Galactic Frieza Army, Frieza is the mutant son of King Cold and the most vile of his race as he conquered at least 448 planets, Planet Vegeta being among the worlds whose races Frieza drafts into his armor. Though his father warned him to never pick a fight either Majin Buu or Beerus, Frieza encountered the latter and the two did bond over a mutual love of destruction. But Frieza overstepped himself before the God of Destruction as he decides to have Frieza destroy planet Vegeta for him. As Frieza learned of a prophecy of coming of a Super Saiyan, combined with his inability to fully rein the Saiyans, he accepts Beerus's order to wipe out the entire Saiyan race while covering up his deed to keep the loyalty of the few remaining Saiyans he keeps in his employ as a convenience: one being the Saiyan prince Vegeta. Keeping Vegeta alive, despite his treacherous aspirations to overthrow him, proved beneficial to Frieza as he learned of the Dragonballs and traveled to planet Namek to use its Dragonballs to become immortal. But it resulted with Frieza's humiliating defeat by Goku, who became a Super Saiyan. Death Battle Info Frieza is of a race that can survive in the vacuum of outer space and whose transformation sequence places restriction of their full power. As he initially appeared in his first suppressed form, Frieza has a power level of 530,000. When he assumes his second form, which bares resemblance to his father, Frieza's power jumps to more than 1,000,000 and even more when he assumes his reptilian third form. In his true form, Frieza has a power level of 120,000,000 but rarely uses his full power unless pushed to his limits while slightly bulking up. But when Frieza underwent intense training for four months to unlock his dormant and true potential power, he gained the ability to transform into a gold-armored version of himself. This increases Frieza's power to extremes that he actually surpasses Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan God forms. But as Frieza only recently gained the ability, his ultimate form can be very taxing on his stamina and power within several minutes of use. Mecha Frieza While his body was damaged in the aftermath of Planet Namek's destruction, Frieza is brought back from the brink of death as a cyborg. While slightly weaker then he was at the time of his fight against Goku, Frieza's enhancements supposedly allowed him to exceed his limits as an organic being. Feats First Form * Being a prodigy, Frieza was ultimately recognized one of the most powerful warriors in the universe despite having never trained himself. It was when he actually did that Frieza reached higher levels of power. * Destroyed Planet Vegeta and numerous other worlds, with Earth the last know planet he wiped out. Frieza destroying Planet Vegeta is calculated at around 1.7 Tenatons Second Form *Able to easily beat Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin *Able to match Piccolo after fusing with Nail Third Form *Outclassed Piccolo Fourth Form * Made a complete joke out of Krillin. * Defeated and killed Vegeta. * Survived getting cut in half, a blast from Goku as a Super Saiyan, and the destruction of Planet Namek, though his body was heavily damaged from both it and his fight against Goku. Golden Frieza * Is stronger than even Super Saiyan Blue Goku. A weaker form of Goku was able to shake the universe when he clashed with Beerus in Episode 12. Flaws * He possesses prideful arrogance and stubborn refusal to accept defeat. * Crippled and defeated by Goku, then killed by Future Trunks after being made into a cyborg, and then killed by Super Saiyan God Goku after being resurrected with his body restored its original state. Gallery Frieza First Form .png|Frieza's First Form Frieza Second Form.png|Frieza's Second Form Frieza Third Form.png|Frieza's Third Form Frieza Final Form.png|Frieza's Forth and Original Final Form Frieza 100%.png|Frieza at 100% Power Mecha_Frieza.png|Mecha Frieza Golden Frieza.png|Golden Frieza friezaghost-ptess-112757.png frieza_fifth_form_by_hsvhrt.jpg|5th Form Frieza Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Japan Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Cyborg Category:Main Antagonist Category:Flight Users Category:Deceased